Principe y Princesa
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Vegeta se ve obligado a llevar a su hija para que pida caramelos el día de Halloween, lo que no saben es con que tipo de problemas se van a encontrar. Contiene leve crossover


Vegeta estaba entrenando arduamente en un cuarto propio de entrenamiento creado por Bulma, en ese momento el príncipe de los saiyajin tenía una intensa batalla con un holograma de Gokú, ya saben tratar de superar en poder al guerrero de cabellos parados pero en realidad él lo superó, no en poder y fuerza pero sí en ser un dedicado padre de familia a pesar de su actitud (¡En tu cara, Sasuke!).

El príncipe estaba a punto de derrotar al holograma cuando de pronto cierta presencia irrumpe con su entrenamiento, era su amada esposa, la canónica y sensual Bulma la cual estaba usando un overol blanco con algunas manchas de aceite en su cara, estaba cruzada de brazos pero con una sonrisa dibujada, se notaba que estaba alegre de ver a su esposo superarse día y noche.

-Vegeta, ¿Otra vez entrenando?

El guerrero de clase alta paró de golpe mientras el holograma de Gokú desapareció al instante

-¿Qué quieres mujer?- No se volteó pero se notaba que era muy atento

-Hoy es Halloween y Bra quiere ir a pedir dulces

-¿Y por qué no vas tú o Trunks?- Se dirigió a su esposa la cual le dio una botella de agua y una toalla

-Trunks no puede porque está en junta con Goten, en cambio yo no puedo ir ya que tengo mucho que hacer con la nave que me pediste construir por enésima vez

-¡¿No me digas que la lleve yo?!- Por su hija y por el bien de ella lo haría aunque no expresara nada pero nunca yéndose con una facha ridícula, a veces discutir con su esposa era un pan de cada día, a veces por entrenamiento, en ocasiones su relación o cosas de tan minima importancia pero como siempre terminaba cediendo terreno a la inventora peliazul.

-Vamos, no comencemos de nuevo… Eres su padre y tienes que hacerte cargo de ella solo por esta noche- Pero no solo una actitud o un regaño era lo necesario para vencer al príncipe de su corazón, un pequeño guiño, un sonrojo repentino junto a una provocante insinuación daban a entender que Bulma tenía una y mil maneras de amar y querer a su guerrero favorito.

-No te preocupes, más tarde te lo compensaré

El príncipe quedó como lo planeó, con un rojo inundando sus mejillas y sin decir nada mientras la peliazul se le acercaba con toda su galantería de mujer para darle un beso tierno en sus labios y una caricia sobre sus cabellos elevados

-Pórtate bien amor, nos vemos- Se volteó no sin antes pararse y decir un murmullo que dejó como un pared de hielo al príncipe hasta que llegó una pequeña peliceleste de unos cinco años la cual estaba vestida de hada y con una mano sostenía su balde de calabaza

-Hola Papi- Saludó la pequeña con su vocecita infantil mientras que el príncipe estaba anodadado por el tamaño de la cesta que era como una especie de olla que usan para la sopa

-¿No me digas que piensas llenar toda esa cesta de caramelos?

-Sí…- Respondió Bra asintiendo mientras el pobre Saiyajin gran padre de familia suspiró y decidió irse al baño a cambiarse

-Bueno, espérame, iré a vestirme- La pequeña atenta asintió quedamente mientras el guerrero tenía que ducharse primero y ponerse un buen disfraz aunque consideraba eso algo ridículo como estúpido pero era una costumbre entre los humanos así no había de otra.

(…)

El temible Vegeta estaba vestido este año con la siguiente vestimenta: Era la famosa ropa tradicional Samurai, una camisa holgada negra con amarres en la zona de sus hombros, un pantalón holgado ancho japonés de color rojo y el calzado. Los detalles de que llamaba su atención era que su peinado estaba en una coleta alzada, una barba postiza y una bandana roja pero el nudo era en forma de un moño y como extra, una especie de remo amarrado a su espalda.

Era el que alguna vez fue el samurái más poderoso de la Tierra en tiempos de antaño, Miyamoto Musashi. El ahora samurái saiyajin llevaba a su hija de una mano mientras que a la otra llevaba la olla naranja

-Bien, ¿Y a donde vamos primero?- Preguntó el príncipe

-Conozco una casa donde regalan muchos dulces- Respondió la pequeña peliazul a lo que ambos salieron a las calles, como era de esperarse la gente le llamó la atención la singular apariencia del ahora temible samurái de los saiyajin e incluso hasta llegaron a pensar que era el mismísimo Miyamoto Musashi pero eso al príncipe le importó un comino y siguió su camino.

(…)

Padre e hija estaban frente a la puerta de una de las casas de un concurrido conjunto vecinal, tenía un diseño similar a la de una pequeña mansión de antaño aparte de que su logo era de una águila con una L mayúscula hecha de un estilo barroco.

-¿Esa es la casa de que me hablaste?- Preguntó Vegeta con una ceja alzada, había visto muchos tipos de casa pero nunca una tan rara, bastante distinta a las casas naves que abundaban en la urbe

-Ahora no estoy segura- Bra se rascó el cuello pues no recordaba si era la dirección correcta

-Bueno, llama a la puerta, yo te espero aquí

-Si

La pequeña hizo caso a su padre y caminó directo a la entrada pero cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella, de pronto una especie de agua cayó sobre la pequeña hada mojándole su vestido mientras arriba por un ventanal se escuchaban unas risas, el príncipe lleno de ira por lo que le hicieron a su princesa miró a dos jóvenes, una pelirroja de cabello largo como rizado y un castaño, eran los malvados hermanos Leagan que hacían sus maldades cada dos por tres.

De hecho Vegeta estaba en el capitulo 5 de Candy Candy a lo cual el temible príncipe Saiyajin tranformado en super saiyajin enfundó su remo espada y con una mirada inyectada de furia les gritó al par de villanos

-¡¿Cómo se atreven malditos desgraciados?!- Los hermanos quedaron de piedra al ver al temible samurái el cual no dejaba de apuntarlos con su remo, sobre todo al castaño el cual ya estaba muerto del miedo ante semejante sujeto- ¡Van a pagar por lo que hicieron con mi hija, insectos!

Vegeta en menos de nada se teletransportó hacia el ventanal justo en frente de los dos villanos, su vista iba hacia el muchacho castaño el cual estaba sudando frío

-Vas a pagar… Sabandija- El guerrero cogió al muchacho del cuello de la camisa mientras el pobre chico estaba aterrado ante esos ojos azul marinos como la cara enfurecida del príncipe saiyajin

-Basta… Me duele

-Dale los dulces a mi hija o te haré pedazos

En eso vino una mujer pelirroja para atender el problema, se quedó horrorizada mientras veía al imponente Vegeta sosteniendo a su hijo del cuello pero lo tiró al suelo, el muchacho era tan insignificante que no valía la pena haciéndolo basura, caminó lentamente mientras buscaba a alguien que le señalaba la cocina y tomó una bandeja y se fue como si nada con su hija.

(…)

-Papi, creo que te pasaste de lanza- Decía Bra mientras veía a su padre el cual ya estaba con los dientes apretados de enojo al ver que la bandeja que tomó tenía muchos fajos de dinero, de hecho los Leagan aterrados no tenían dulces pero no dudaron en cederle tomar esa bandeja llena de dinero.

(…)

Esta vez nuestro príncipe y su princesa ahora estaban en casa de Inuyasha el cual no pudo ir debido a un incidente con su esposa Kagome la cual se llevó a su hijo a conseguir dulces. El hanyou decidió sentarse en el sofá mientras veía la televisión a la espera de que algún humano se llevara los dulces que estaban en una mesa cercana a la sala.

El timbre sonó y en menos de nada el mitad humano mitad bestia abrió la puerta, eran la pequeña Bra y su padre Vegeta los cuales estaban usando sus disfraces vistosos sobre todo Vegeta que usaba su disfraz de Miyamoto Musashi, en eso Inuyasha fingió no estar interesado ya que era evidente que la pequeña azul celeste era de buen corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña Bra?

-Señor Inuyasha, ¿Dulce o truco?

-Hahaha…- Se rió levemente al ver la expresión de la pequeña- Es lo mismo cada año, ella luce muy bien

-¡Oye perro pulgoso!- Estalló Vegeta de nueva cuenta mientras pensaba que el hanyou se burlaba de su hija o algo por el estilo- ¡Dale caramelos a mi hija o te daré una paliza mismo!

El hanyou al escuchar la provocación del príncipe se paró en posición de ataque mientras desenvainaba a Colmillo de Acero, dada su actitud peleonera no dudaba en aceptar una pelea y más con el príncipe Amarguetas

-¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos, changuito

Vegeta ya estaba transformado en Super Saiyajin mientras Inuyasha con Colmillo de Acero iba a romper todo lo que se llamaba cara a su oponente pero en medio de eso la pequeña Bra intervino la pelea por el bien de ambos sobre todo para su padre. Con un pequeño gesto tierno de estar muy enfadada la pequeña peliazul le dijo a su padre.

-Ya basta papi, ahora no es momento para pelear

El príncipe miraba detenidamente esa mirada, se notaba que heredó la actitud fuerte de Bulma ante lo cual suspiró y entró a su estado base mientras que Inuyasha guardó su espada, si la situación hubiese sido otra el viejo Miyoga lo reclamaría por su actitud y Kagome lo mandaría al suelo usando su "¡Abajo!".

-Tienes razón, hija

-Bueno Bra, aquí tienes unos cuantos caramelos por si quieres- Señaló el hanyou con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña peliazul tomaba varios caramelos. Ahora miraba frente a frente con el orgulloso príncipe guerrero.

-Que conste que lo hago por la pequeña, ella y Bulma me caen bien pero tú no me sigues agradando orangután

-Sí como digas…- Se miraron muy feo por segundos, como siempre habían roces entre ellos por cualquier tontería pero… Tenían esposas de carácter muy fuerte y duro a pesar de tener un buen corazón que sabían como poner fin a la situación.

(…)

Ahora el samurái y su hija hada estaban frente a una casa corriente la cual ahora así era la típica casa tipo nave que habían en la ciudad, a un lado tenía un esqueleto decorativo mientras que la puerta estaba bañada en oro, después de que Bra timbrara salió a recibirlos un muchacho que usaba una máscara similar al rostro de Cell.

-¡Cell!- El orgulloso guerrero se transformó de nuevo en Super Saiyajin mientras que la pequeña tratar de aclararle a su padre

-Pero papi, si solo lleva una mascara

-¡Apartate hija!- No hizo caso a las palabras de su hija, usó una mano para lanzar una ráfaga de energía y la lanzó directo al desafortunado sujeto que en menos ya estaba todo cenizas, no se preocupen, él sigue vivo pero cubierto de negro y sucio por la explosión de la ráfaga… Un poco lejos y ya sería al otro mundo mermando la paciencia de Enmasama mientras juzgaba y dictara la sentencia de las almas.

La pequeña quedó con cara de WTF al ver al pobre sujeto el cual ya prácticamente estaba en bolas y en menos de nada comenzó a enfadarse con su incorregible primogenitor

-Papi, ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

-No se preocupen estoy bien- Decía el hombre afectado

(…)

Finalmente ambos disfrazados estaban en casa mientras tanto en la sala Bulma estaba hablando con una rubia pecosa la cual usaba un overol azul representativo de la corporación Capsula

-¡Hola señor Vegeta!- Saludó la pequeña rubia mientras el príncipe estaba con su habitual cara de enfado y preguntó

-¿Qué no tenías mucho trabajo? ¿Y qué hace la chica pecosa aquí?

-Ah, lo siento- La inventora sonrió infantil mientras se rascaba la nuca- De hecho Candy vino para darle trabajo ya que en la casa donde la adoptaron no la quisieron dejar entrar así que vino a trabajar y ayudarme en la preparación de la nave.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con nuestra hija?

-Pues esto…- De pronto sonó el móvil de la peliazul mayor mientras que la pequeña Bra estaba hablando con Candy sobre el día que pasó con su padre mientras compartía unos caramelos con ella, unos dos minutos pasaron hasta que Bulma colgó el móvil y ordenó a Candy.

-Candy, ¿Podrías a partir de hoy ser la niñera de Bra?

-Sí, señorita Bulma, con gusto lo haré- La pecosa guiñó el ojo a la pequeña peliazul la cual estaba contenta, comúnmente no gustaba de tener a alguien estando al tanto de su cuidado pero conocía muy bien a la joven pecosa, era genial tener a esa chica buena onda de niñera que a una chica amargada con actitud pedante (Como Vicky de los padrinos mágicos).

Mientras las dos chicas iban al patio de la casa, la mujer de cabello azul miró con ese enfado característico a su príncipe

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos hiciste en la casa de los Leagan?

-Bueno mujer… Es que yo, esos dos mocosos con Bra, la trataron muy mal y yo…

-No me lo expliques, te entiendo- La inventora se tranquilizó mientras dejaba sus manos sobre los hombros marcados de su esposo- A mí tampoco me caen bien Eliza y Neal, pero no tenías que pasarte

-Supongo que esta noche yo no…- Un tierno beso en los calló al príncipe mientras una tierna Bulma estaba abrazando su pecho mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Para nada negaría una noche con alguien como tú- Bulma siguió aferrada al cuerpo curtido y marcado de su hombre mientras el pobre samurái trataba de lidiar con su sonrojo aunque apreciaba los sentimientos de su esposa como apreciaba también a ella.


End file.
